Please Knock
by Gaara-no-Jo
Summary: Siblings should always knock before entering a bathroom. Unless you like to be traumatized, but I think the Siblings of the Sand would agree that they've had enough bad images burned into their brains. One Shot, Completed.


Please review! This is a one shot pretty much. I might continue it if I get any ideas.

Edit: Just improved some wording and any typos I missed.

* * *

Gaara stretched, feeling every joint of his body crack in thanks. Training with Kankurou had been hard. His elder brother was getting faster and faster every time. Even though his sand protected him, the point was to avoid the attacks before using the sand to defend. It was different but entertaining. It had been Temari's idea to try the training ever since the fight in which Rock Lee's speed left him reeling. That was the first time that he had been hit; the first time he had been hurt. 

Temari also helped with training. Testing Gaara's ability to resist her powerful wind attacks and for Temari it was a test of how well she could avoid her little brother's counterattacks.All in all it had been a tiring day but a productive one. Sabaku no Gaara found himself panting heavily and his clothes stuck to him from sweating. He wiped his brow with his sleeve and went to his drawer to pick out some clothes to change into after his bath. He chose a simple maroon t-shirt and baggy shorts to slip into. After he had taken off his sweat-soaked clothing and slipped a towel around his waist he headed across the hall to the bathroom.

As the children of the former Kazekage they had been treated well and given a spacious home to live in.A kind of consolation gift for having lost the only parent they had. It was a nice gift since neither of the children were particularly close to their father. At least Gaara knew that there was no love lost after Orochimaru killed him. Kankurou shrugged it off in a matter of hours. Temari took it the hardest as she cried a few tears but like Kankurou had slipped back into the mode of normalcy in a couple of hours. Dying was probably the best thing their father ever did for them.

Gaara slid open the door to the bathroom and stopped. Temari was standing in front of him stark naked, having just gotten out of the shower, drying her hair. They both froze and looked at each other in mute shock. Gaara couldn't stop his eyes from moving down her body of their own free will.

"Whoah…" he said, looking a little surprised and impressed.

"PERVERT!" She through her wet wash cloth at him. Gaara deflected with his sand and turned around blushing.

"I am not a pervert. You shouldn't be so naked."

"I just got out of the shower, you dirty boy!"

"I am not a dirty boy."

She threw her wet washcloth at him. "You said 'whoa'", she mimicked incredulously. "You're practically drooling!" Gaara shrugged, his back still turned.

"I said 'whoa' because in spite of training so much you're still fat!" he spat, taking the insult from his older brother.

Temari clutching the towel tightly to her body glared at him. Her face was red not only from the hot water but from her now boiling temper. Of all the people, she's would have expected Gaara to be last on the list of people to be a peeping tom.

"I am not fat! Look!" She pretended to peel her towel back. She saw his red head turn a little to look. "YOU'RE LOOKING, YOU HORN PUPPY!"

"YOU TOLD ME TOO!"

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO!"

From down the hall, there came a loud and irritated 'shut up' from Kankurou. He was trying to concentrate on a new jutsu and their incessant arguing was getting on his last nerve. Gaara puffed himself up, indignant at being called all of those names, and slammed the door as he walked out. Temari, thinking herself the most put out by the situation, growled audibly in irritation and dried off roughly, muttering and cursing.

Gaara waited a long while before venturing back into the bathroom, first peaking in a little before entering. He thought himself the most put out by the situation. What boy wanted to see his older sister naked? It wasn't so much that Temari had a bad body, though he commented that she was fat. She was well-toned and her arms were a little muscular from wielding her heavy metal fan. But still… It was the principle. She was his blood and therefore automatically disgusting. She had some nerve calling him a "horn puppy." She was a "nudist queen" if he was a "pervert." He began washing his hair, glaring at no one in particular. What a troublesome woman…

"I'm starting to sound like her stupid boyfriend. Tch."

The next few days were tense between Gaara and Temari. Kankurou noticed but said little. His sister had fully briefed him on what happened, regardless of that the didn't really care. Inside, however, he felt sorry that Gaara's first naked woman was his sister. Temari was a Grade 'A' cow in his book but that was the rule since she was his sister. However, he was becoming a little irritated by the cool way things were handled around dinner. He'd hate to admit but he liked how Temari was the chipper voice of family love.

He groaned and went to his room. It was late at night. He figured he might as well get the nightly toiletries out of the way so that he didn't have to be bothered with them when he wanted to collapse in a heap on his bed.

Kankurou changed into his plain gray pajamas and grabbed his toothbrush before Gaara got into the shower. They didn't say anything to each other but Gaara leaned on the counter patiently waiting for Kankurou to apply toothpaste to his toothbrush and leave. That's how men should act, Kankurou mused, cool and collected. Women are too crazy. A quick rinse and he left the bathroom without a word. Once in the living room, he plopped down on the couch and started to watch the television. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he liked watching the dramas. The storylines were good and the actresses were hot, so why not?

Temari came in sweaty and dirty from training with Shikamaru's team. He had invited her to watch but Ino and Chouji convinced her to join in. Shikamaru looked a little worried at first but she soon showed him that she was not in any danger of being taken down easily. It turned out to be a lot of fun and she hoped to do it again sometime but not anytime soon. She was still sore from practicing with her siblings and was now looking forward to nothing but a nice hot shower and a book afterwards.

She went to her room and picked out some purple pajamas with a large white heart on the bottom. Kankurou hated those pajamas. He said they just screamed, "Look at my large fat ass" but she corrected him with a kick in the shin and that was the last she heard about them. Occasionally, he gave her dirty looks but she ignored them with the grace of a girl who had been ignoring him for years.

Taking the ribbons from her hair, she slid open the door to the bathroom and stopped. Gaara was drying his hair, stark naked, when she came in. They both stared at each other in mute shock. Temari couldn't help her wandering eyes and looked down.

"…Whoah."

Gaara snatched his towel and put it around his waist. He pointed accusingly at Temari. "YOU PERVERT!"

"WHAT!"

"You were staring!"

"AT WHAT!"

"You know what!"

"Oh please, I've seen it before, moron! I've taken a bath with you before!"

"I WAS FIIIIIIIVE!" He held up his hand an pointed to his spread fingers. "FIVE, Temari! Things have changed since then!"

"I'll say."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"YES YOU DID! You said whoa and then you just…you just.."

"Whatever, Gaara! You barely have pubic hair!"

Kankurou walked in to see what was going on.

"I HAVE PLENTY OF PUBIC HAIR!"

Kankurou turned immediately around and walked out, a completely mortified expression on his face. Temari and Gaara looked at him then back at each other. Temari put her hand over her mouth then started to crack up laughing. Gaara blinked. His sister was doubled over in pain from laughing.

"N-no..Kankurou! C-come back!" Temari cried out.

"NO! If I ever see another man's crotch…" There was a pause. "No…NO! There are NO circumstances that I would EVER see another man's crotch."

Gaara smirked. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before!" he called out, giving Temari knowing look.

"You were FIVE! I think some things have grown since then and I don't care to know by how much." There as another pause. "I've grown too…A lot! So…don't feel proud or anything!"

Gaara walked over to Temari and held out his hand. She looked up and took it as he pulled her up. "How about…from now on. We start knocking on doors?"

She nodded and bowed out of the bathroom. "I'll be back in five minutes." He nodded to her then shook his head at the situation.


End file.
